


Darkest before the dawn

by UnknownScribes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kindess, Not Beta Read, Past hurt, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suffering, sitting in silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownScribes/pseuds/UnknownScribes
Summary: Naruto is not stranger to being an outcast, but when it happens again the hurt resurfaces and is worse than he could ever remember. Luckily he's got people that care about him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Darkest before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever seriously wrote for the fandom before and it's been awhile since I've watched the series, but I thought "why not give it a shot!?", so here it is. Maybe I'll rewatch some of it and write more or maybe I won't rewatch and still write more. I've always wanted to write a Naruto AU but just never had the motivation to start it. This was fun to write, even if it is a sad one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As per usual it isn't beta read or edited.
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me alive -okay, not really, but I appreciate them!-

Naruto sat in a dark corner, his head hidden in his knees, his shoulders shaking as he cried. It wasn't often now that others treated him as an outcast, disrespected him like they had when he was a child. He curled up tighter, fighting the urge to shout rising in his throat like bile, and he let out a shuddering breath. He tried in vain to calm himself, shutting out the world as the thoughts came back to him in place of the peace he sought. He could hear the echos of what they said to him and what they called him as a child, haunting him like ghosts. He'd grown up without parents, hated by everyone around him for things he couldn't control at all. He hadn't asked for this. 

"Naruto?" A gentle voice asked from across the room, light streaming in through the crack in the door. When he didn't answer he could hear his name called again. "Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura tried to no avail and when it was abundantly clear he wasn't going to answer she shut the door and left him alone in the dark again. He sobbed again, the ache settling back in his chest as the loneliness sunk in. He could feel the Nine-Tailed fox's rage seeping into him and he tried hard to ignore him. He was what caused this all and he had no place in his life. He wishes the demon fox never existed, or that he never existed at all himself. There's no pain or suffering if you are never born and never existed.

"Naruto..." Another voice, this time Kakashi's, spoke. Light breaking through the door once more, piercing the darkness that swallowed Naruto. Kakashi entered without permission, leaving the door open just a little, letting just enough light to see by in. "I know how you feel. Well, maybe not exactly, but I understand." Kakashi said as he sat by his student, mimicking the position, only not ducking his head into his knees. 

"Go away." Naruto croaked out, though Kakashi didn't budge. "Leave me alone." He said more forcefully. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"No." Was all he said in reply, settling in the space next to him. "Naruto, I'm not going to leave you alone, I won't let you sit in here alone." He said after a beat, even if that meant sitting silently with him all night long. "I don't know what they said, but I know it was wrong of them to say it." Kakashi always seemed to know what to say. 

"Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice, lifting his head to look at him only just a little. Kakashi hummed softly, looking back. "Thank you." He whispered. Kakashi said nothing, knowing it needed no reply, his company was enough. Sometimes people just want someone to sit with in misery, nothing exchanged between them but silence and simple kind looks of reassurance.

"I know how you feel." He said quietly when he noticed his had fallen asleep. He did know how he felt, he remembers how it was nice to have someone sit with his quietly after misfortunes. He'd always offer the same to his students, he didn't want them to ever feel alone in the world. He knew it was important to make sure they knew he was always there for them. He looked up when the door creaked open just a little move, waving his hand for Sakura and Sasuke to join him in sitting. 

In the morning when Naruto woke up he saw he room full of his friends, his teacher, and the son of the homeowner, and he cracked a small smile, even though most of them were asleep. "Thanks guys." He said quietly, smiling for the first time since the afternoon before. "I'll never forget this," he added just as softly. 

Kakashi smiled just a little beneath his mask, knowing he'd made a difference in the life of Naruto. And hopefully having taught them all a valuable lesson.


End file.
